Card Captor Yuriko
by Ukari-chan
Summary: Yuriko, a friend of Sakura's, finds out that she is a Card Captor as well!
1. Enter Yuriko

(A/N: I don't own Card Captors Sakura, just my own character, Yuriko, who is also a collector of the Clow Cards.)  
  
Yuriko was walking down the busy street as people pushed past her. She always loved the spring. The flowers were in bloom and it made her smile. She walked by a flower stand and stopped. She saw that there were tiger lilies for sale. They were her favorite flower. She went inside and bought a dozen.  
  
'They'll look great on the hallway table,' she thought with a smile. She continued to walk and saw some girls she recognized from school. It was Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo. Yuriko always wanted to be a part of their group. Mysterious things always happened around them as well as Li and Meilin. She wanted to be apart of that.  
  
'Now's as good a time as any!' she thought and walked up to Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. Hi, Tomoyo." Yuriko called and walked up to them.  
  
"Oh, hi Yuriko. What's up?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a shop that just opened up not to far from here. It's really great, it has all kinds of things and even a place to eat!" Yuriko said in invitation.  
  
"Sure! We have time, right Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
Yuriko led them to the store called "Shop 'n' Eat". (A/N: sorry, I just couldn't think of anything!)  
  
They went inside and looked at all the things. That store really did have everything. They had toys, jewelry, a minimart, an arcade, and anything you could think of. They stopped everywhere and bought so many things, that they couldn't carry them all.  
  
They finally went to the restaurant area. They sat the bar and thinking about what to order to drink.  
  
"That was so much fun! We should really do this again sometime soon!" Yuriko said happily.  
  
"I agree! This is such a great place! I can get everything I need here!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you invited us to come here! Thanks!" was Tomoyo's response.  
  
"No problem! I don't mind at all!" Yuriko said modestly. She turned towards the window and saw Li and Meilin walking by. Yuriko turned towards Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Li and Meilin out there?" Yuriko asked.  
  
"It is! Why don't you invite them over?" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Okay!" Yuriko said. She jumped off the stool and walked over to Li and Meilin.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yuriko said. Li and Meilin looked to see who was saying hi. They saw Yuriko walking up to them. They went to meet her.  
  
"Hi, Toriyama-san! What's going on?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Well, Sakura, Tomoyo and I are at the store getting something to drink and were wondering if you'd like to join us."  
  
"Okay! Let's go Syaoron!" Meilin said, dragging Li with her to the store. The three of them went in and sat.  
  
"Hi Kinamoto-san, Hi Daidoji-san!" Meilin said and jumped into the seat next to them.  
  
"Hi Meilin! Let's order!" Tomoyo said. They all ordered their drinks. They sat talking about school. They were all in the same class, so they were talking about how boring it was and getting the homework.  
  
Yuriko remembered her flowers and saw that they were wilting.  
  
"AH! I got to go home!"  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My flowers are wilting. Sorry about having to leave like this, but-"  
  
"It's okay, I understand. See you Yuriko!"  
  
Yuriko ran home carrying her flowers. She arrived at her house the same time her mother did.  
  
"Hi mom! Look, I bought flowers!" Yuriko said, quickly jamming the flowers in a vase full of water.  
  
"Hi Yuriko, how was your day?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Good. I showed the new store to my friends."  
  
"That's good, our store needs more customers." Yuriko's parents were the owners of the new store where she went with Sakura and co. earlier. She smiled at the thought of helping her family with their business. When she grew older, she would have a job there as well as the responsibility of being the owner herself.  
  
Yuriko went up to her room and lay down on her bed. She looked up at the ceiling still thinking about the secret of Sakura and her friends and why they always had mystery about them.  
  
Sakura and her friends were still at the store talking and laughing. Suddenly, Sakura felt a feeling that a Clow Card was near. Li had the same feeling and they ran out of the store to where the feeling was coming from. Tomoyo and Meilin were close behind, Tomoyo getting her camera ready.  
  
They reached the place where the Clow Card was just in time. There was a person standing in the middle of a crowd of people who was brandishing a sword. She was swinging the sword almost hitting many people. The crowd ran in fright, so Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin were all lost in the crowd. Yuriko was still lying on her bed when she had a strange feeling, a strange twinge. She stood up and had the greatest urge to leave her house to where the strange feeling was coming from.  
  
She ran down her stairs and to the busy street. She heard a few screams and went in the direction of the screams. When she reached it, she got tangled in a group of people running. Once she got past them, she saw what they were running from. It was a normal person, but she had a sword. She saw Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin.  
  
'This is the place where the feeling was coming from.'  
  
Yuriko felt a fluttering from behind her and turned. She was too slow and only saw a blur of feathers. She looked back to Sakura and there was a stuffed toy talking to her. She saw Sakura pull of her necklace and say some words that she could just hear.  
  
"The Key That Hides The Forces Of Darkness... Show Your True Form Before Me! RELEASE!!" She heard Sakura say.  
  
All of a sudden, the necklace grew and became a staff-like thing. Sakura and Li fought with the person until she fainted and the sword dropped. Before it reached the ground, it turned into a card and flew into Sakura's hand.  
  
"Now we have another Clow Card!" Sakura said with a smile.  
  
"Heh heh heh...heh heh" Yuriko giggled nervously. She saw Sakura and co. turn to her and start towards her right before she fell to the ground in a faint. "Yuriko? Yuriko! Yuriko!? Are you okay? Wake up!"  
  
Yuriko opened her eyes slowly and saw four blurry figures. She closed her eyes and reopened them. The blurs became clearer. She saw Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin standing above her.  
  
"AH! Get-get away from me!" She shrieked, moving closer to the head of the bed.  
  
"Yuriko? Are-are you okay?"  
  
"Go-go-go away!"  
  
"Ah, Yuriko-"  
  
"GO! Stay...away-from me!" Yuriko stood up and saw that she was in her own room. She slowly walked towards the door.  
  
"Yuriko, please, listen to me! I just want to talk," Sakura said quietly. Yuriko saw her chance and ran out the door, down the stairs. Before she could reach the front door, she bumped into the stuffed doll Sakura was talking with.  
  
"Yuriko, you're a Card Captor! That's why you had that strange feeling!" It spoke to her.  
  
"I'm hallucinating! That, or I've gone crazy!" Yuriko cried. Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin came down the stairs after her.  
  
"Please, Yuriko, calm down. We just need to talk to you."  
  
Yuriko gave up and sat on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Yuriko, this may be hard to believe, but Kero, the stuffed doll that talked to you, says that you are a Card Captor."  
  
They spent about two hours explaining everything to Yuriko.  
  
"Let me get this straight. All of you capture this things called Clow Cards because Sakura let them out in the first place. Now, I have to join you on this "hunt" of yours. That's what that weird feeling was?"  
  
"Basically," Sakura said, trying to stay calm after the talk.  
  
"Okay, I get it. I'll help, I mean, why not?" Yuriko said. 'So now I know the secret that I felt I wanted to be a part of. Now I am. I guess that that's what I asked for.'

(A/N: Just so you know, I won't update untill i have six reviews. Alright then, review please!)


	2. A Second Card Captor?

A/N: Hi! I feel so happy that I have gotten 6 reviews! It warms my heart! Lol- Well, here's the next chapter! Just like you asked. Oh and I need 4-6 more reviews to update! (It depends on how far I've gotten writing-) Oh, the song I have here is Chaos by Masami Okui

It was the next day and Yuriko woke up earlier than usual. She could barely sleep the night before because of all the excitement. She was a card captor now and was part of that secret she had always wanted to be a part of. 

She got out of bed and went into her closet. She took out her uniform and laid it out on her bed. She quickly changed into the uniform and went to her mirror. She brushed her hair until it shone and pulled it back into a ponytail. She glanced at the pendant resting on her neck in the mirrors reflection. It was small, purple and shaped like a heart. She remembered how she had gotten it.

FLASH BACK 

"_Let me get this straight. All of you capture these things called Clow Cards because Sakura let them out in the first place. Now, I have to join you on this "hunt" of yours. That's what that weird feeling was?"_

"_Basically," Sakura said, trying to stay calm after the talk._

"_Okay, I get it. I'll help, I mean, why not?" Yuriko said. _

'So now I know the secret that I felt I wanted to be a part of. Now I am. I guess that that's what I asked for.'

"_So, what do I have to do to be a card captor?"_

"_Well, first we need to get you a staff," Kero said._

"_A staff? What do you mean?"_

"_Well, to capture the cards, you need a staff to help contain their powers."_

"_And how do I get one of these staffs?"_

"_Well, you need to make a contract with it."_

"_A contract with a staff? Are you serious?"_

"_Yeah." Kero said before starting the contract incantation._

_"Key of the seal_

_There is one_

_Who wishes the contract_

_With you here_

_The girl by the name of Yuriko_

_Key! Give power to the girl._

_RELEASE!_

_Yuriko! Take the staff!"_

_Yuriko grabbed the staff and a bright light engulfed her. She looked down at what was in her hands and there was a pendant, small, purple, and heart shaped._

"_Is this my staff?" Yuriko asked._

"_Yes, this is your staff and you will use it to capture the Clow Cards."_

"_Wow, this is so cool! I never thought anything like _this_ would ever happen to me!" Yuriko said with a big smile. Sakura, Tomoyo and Mei Lin giggled at her excitement and Yuriko joined them. Finally, her wish to be like them was coming true._

END OF FLASH BACK 

Yuriko sighed. It was so strange to be in a situation like that. She went out of her room and began downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. Her mother came to the table and put down the plate that had Yuriko's breakfast.

"Morning, Yuriko dear. How are you this morning?"

"Good, mom." She began to eat her breakfast.

"Yuriko? Where did you get that pendant? It very pretty."

"Huh? Oh thanks. Yeah, my friends gave it to me."

FLASHBACK 

"_So, should I tell my parents what I'm doing?"_

"_No. This has to be kept a secret. No one is supposed to know outside of this group," Kero told her._

"_Okay then. Well, at least I have someone to talk to it about. It would be too hard to keep a secret like this all to myself." Yuriko smiled and Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mei Lin smiled too, understanding what she meant._

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Well, you better go to school, you don't want to be late!"

"Thanks mom," Yuriko said as her mother handed her her lunchbox. She kissed her mother on the cheek before running out the door.

She sang as she walked to school. It was a song she had heard before on a music video, it was called Chaos. She closed her eyes as she sang.

_"Nanimo mienai nanimo kikoenai sekai de_

_Nanimo iranai tada anata to hitotsu ni naritai"_

_Itsuka toraretari hanaretari..._

_Sonna fuan daite_

_Nanko sugoshite iru? kokoro motteru?_

_Dareka kotaete_

_You say "I miss you", but never say "forever"_

_Tashika na mono nante nanko ni mo nai_

_Sonna koto wakatteru setsuna ha senaka awase_

_Deai soshite wakare ha watashi o otona ni kaete kureta_

_Demo sore ha tsumifukai negai ni made..._

_Sotto kuchibeni hi ita no kane mukou de_

_Ai sareru yume mita chiisana kokoro ha naiteru_

_Kare ga suki datta nagaitami zutto setsurezu ni ita_

_Dokuri no jikan ha shojo no yume o_

_Tokeru hodo moyashita_

_Never say "I love you" and "forever"_

_Kotoba ni suru hodo horete yuku_

_Sonna koto wakatteru dakara senaka awase_

_Iranai... hitotsu ni naritai…_

_Negai ha mitsuka ni umare ochita_

_Tomerarenai PIRIODO ha hai ni natta_

_Dareka oshiete onegai_

_I miss you and need you forever_

_Tashika na mono nante nanko ni mo nai_

_Sonna koto wakattete setsuna ha senaka awase_

_Deai soshite wakare ha watashi o otona ni kaete itta_

_Itsuno hi ka tsumifukai negai yo kanae_

She opened her eyes when she finished and saw Sakura and co. looking at her.

"Um, hi… heh heh."

"That was very good. You sing really well," Tomoyo said.

"Coming from you, that's a great compliment!" Yuriko responded.

"Hey, you should join the choir. I'm sure they'd love to have you!" Sakura told her with a smile.

"Uh, thanks," Yuriko replied with a slight blush. "We better go in now, or we might be late."

"Okay!" They walked into the school and hurried up the stairs into homeroom. They all sat in their seats. It was hard fro Yuriko because she sat on the other side of the room of Sakura, Tomoyo, Mei Lin, and Li. She sighed. It would be a long day.

"Quiet down class. Quit down. I decided that today we'll be changing seats. Because you are so good, you get to choose where you'll be sitting. Okay, go ahead!" What luck! Now Yuriko could sit with everyone! She walked over to where they were and sat on the other side of Tomoyo.

"Hi guys!"

"Hi Yuriko! Wasn't it great that we were able to change seats! Now you can sit with us!" Sakura said with a smile as Yuriko sat down.

"Yeah, I know! It was perfect timing!" Yuriko agreed with a smile. As soon as everyone was sitting, the teacher started the lesson.

The rest of the day went quickly. No trouble, no cards either. Yuriko sighed happily as she and her friends left the school grounds. They were happily chatting away and were headed towards Yuriko's parent's store, (which I have mercifully renamed) "Ichigo Douzo".

They went into the store, talking excitedly and laughing. Yuriko went over to the counter of the bakery/café. She went around the counter to the back and changed into her uniform.

"Toriyama-san, I didn't know you worked here! Aren't you too young to work anyway?" Mei Lin asked.

"Well, this store actually belongs to my parents. I work here every other day," she responded.

"That's so cool! Do you like working here?" Sakura asked.

"Eh, it's okay. It's fun, it makes me feel more responsible and I like that." A lady called Yuriko over. "Be right back, I got to go help her."

"Welcome to "Ichigo Douzo." How can I help yo- Sakura?" Sakura looked up at the voice.

"Ah, Touya! I didn't know you worked here now! Does that mean Yukito works here too?"

"Uh-huh. Hi, Sakura! Hi, Tomoyo! Hi, Mei Lin! Hi, Li!" Yukito greeted.

"Did you guys know that the owners of this store are the parents of one of our friends?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, I didn't. Who's your friend?" Touya asked.

"Hi, guys! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yuriko said with a smile when she comes back.

"Yuriko, did you know that my brother and his friend work here?"

"Huh? Really? Who?"

"Us," Touya says and Yuriko turns around.

"Oh, Hi Touya. Hi Yukito. Touya, why didn't you tell me Sakura was your sister?"

"I don't know."

"He probably forgot!" Yukito says happily. They all sweat drop. Yuriko feels something; that certain tug. She looks at Sakura and Li sees that they feel the same thing.

"Anou, can you two take care of my customers for a while. Something…just came up," Yuriko asked Touya and Yukito quickly.

"Uh, sure." Yuriko and the others ran out of the store.

"You guys feel that too, right?"

"Uh-huh," Sakura and Li respond along with a nod. Kero appears out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh, hi Kero." Yuriko said when he flew up to her.

"Yuriko. I never told you how to release your staff. Repeat after me:

_The key that holds the power of love,_

_Reveal your true form to me._

_I, Yuriko, commands thee under convent_

_RELEASE!"_

"Okay!" Yuriko repeated what Kero said and her heart pendant turned into a staff. It was lavender with a heart within a ring on top.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Yuriko whispered.

"No time to admire it! We have to go get the Clow Card!" Kero reminded her.

"Right!"


	3. What Hard Work is Really Like

A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long! I just haven't been able to get into the CCS writing mood! That's why I'm working on this now, while I have time. I promise, to make up for the lateness of this, that I'll update two new chapters (4&5) really soon! Maybe even before my birthday!(Oct. 5)My birthday present to myself, having my story ready for other people to read! - I'll be updating my other stories because of the event too! So, as your birthday presents to me, please review!

* * *

Disclaimer: I no own CCS. Only Yuriko and this plot…

_Review of chapter 2:_

"_Yuriko. I never told you how to release your staff. Repeat after me: _

_The key that holds the power of love,_

_Reveal your true form to me._

_I, Yuriko, command thee under convent_

_RELEASE!"_

"_Okay!" Yuriko repeated what Kero said and her heart pendant turned into a staff. It was lavender with a heart within a ring on top._

"_Wow, it's beautiful," Yuriko whispered._

"_No time to admire it! We have to go get the Clow Card!" Kero reminded her._

"_Right!"_

Chapter 3

Yuriko, Sakura, and Syaoron ran in the direction the feeling was pulling them while Tomoyo and Mei Lin followed.

They stopped when they reached the place. At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but suddenly a giant maze popped up around them. 

"What was that?" Yuriko asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before," Syaoron answered. They stood in the one spot, looking at their surroundings. It was a simple hedge maze, but it was really high.

"Oh! I know!" Sakura exclaimed, getting an idea."_Sword! Release and dispel! Sword!"_

Sakura's staff became wrapped in a ribbon of light and it transformed into a sword.

"Syaoron, we can use our swords to cut through the hedge!" He nodded as they began to hack at the wall of shrubbery.

"Uhm, a good idea, but it doesn't seem to be helping!" Yuriko exclaimed. "I don't think this'll give just by hitting it. Maybe…Sakura, can you try just capturing it?"

"Aww, but Sakura-chan looks great on camera while trying to cut the hedge!" Tomoyo exclaimed, slightly upset. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uhm, Daidouji-san…I don't think that's a good enough reason for Sakura to not try something else," Mei Lin told her, sweatdropping.

Sakura untransformed her sword and took a deep breath. _"Return to your true form! Maze!"_

The maze started to deteriorate and the sparkling particles came together as a card that floated into Sakura's hand. She smiled brightly and quickly wrote her name on the bottom of the card.

"One more card to add to our collection!" Everyone smiled happily at their victory. "Thanks for the suggestion, Yuriko!"

"Huh? No problem! Just wanted to help! Maybe we should be getting back to the store. If I'm gone for too long without an excuse, I'll get in trouble," She told them, laughing nervously. Everyone laughed and they left.

* * *

"Yuriko! Where have you been! The afternoon rush just started! Come and help us! We're a little short-handed!" Touya said angrily as she and the others entered the store. It was true; the bakery part of the store was overcrowded. At least they didn't have to worry about getting customers.

"Be right there!" Yuriko ran to the back where she changed quickly and went back to the counter. Immediately, she was bombarded with requests and orders.

"G-Guys! This might take a while! Do you mind coming back in half and hour? By then the rush should die down!" Yuriko yelled over the loud noises of the crowd.

"Alright! See you later!" The four of them disappeared out of the door. Yuriko sighed before twice as many requests and orders pounded down on her poor ears.

* * *

Even half an hour later, the crowd was still huge. Not as big as before, but Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoron and Mei Lin couldn't even get into the doors. They had to wait until about fifteen people left so that they could squeeze through the doors.

"Man, it's crowded in here. I hope Toriyama-san is doing okay," Mei Lin voiced her worry.

"Well, we know their business is doing okay. That's a good thing," Tomoyo interjected.

Over the crowd, Yuriko saw her friends. She waved to them, but it was way too crowded for them to even see her. She tried calling out to them but the noise was too loud for them to hear her. She got frustrated and gave up.

"Miss! Over here!"

"I've been waiting! Where's my cake?"

"Excuse me, I'm waiting to order!"

"Hey! I was here first!"

The crowd was fighting for her attention and Touya and Yukito were having as much trouble as she was. The customers weren't letting up. Every time someone left, two people came to take their place.

Sakura and the others were able to fight their way to the front.

"Need any help?"

"Yes! Please! In the back room are extra uniforms!" The four of them nodded before dodging the people and entered the back where they changed, the girls in one room and Syaoron in another. They exited to find the crowd just as big and rowdy as ever.

* * *

They all collapsed from exhaustion onto the chairs around one of the tables. They had been working for an hour straight. Touya and Yukito had gone home already. They were all just trying to relax, which was hard since they were panting.

"That…was…the most…work…I ever…want…to do," Sakura said, completely tired.

"Lucky you…I might have to do this again tomorrow… oh, god I hope not!" Yuriko said, whining slightly.

"Now I know how it feels to work hard…It's actually not that bad, once you get past the exhaustion and pain," Tomoyo said, trying to sound positive.

"Yeah, well, maybe not for you, but I'm not going to try that again," Syaoron mumbled, too tired to talk normally. Mei Lin just nodded.

"I'm so sorry that you guys had to work, but it's been a really big help for us. We can't pay you, so instead, you can get one thing, whatever it is, for free," Yuriko's mother said, coming into the bakery from the behind the cash register in the other part of the store.

All of them brightened up at this, but were still too tired to move.

"Uhm, mom…Maybe when we can move, we'll take you up on your offer. Right now, I don't think we can even stand,"

"Ha ha! I understand! Just rest for a while. I'll take over the bakery for you while you rest," her mother said with a laugh.

They smiled at each other and, if possible, collapsed again.

* * *

After they could move again, they ventured into the now deserted store to get what they earned from their hard work.

The girls where fawning over the jewelry and pins. Tomoyo found an amethyst-colored pendent that matched her eyes. Sakura found an earring-necklace set that was emerald-tinted glass. Mei Lin had a harder time figuring out what to get. In the end, she decided on a sword-shaped pin with ruby red jewels encrusted in the hilt.

Out of all of them, Syaoron had the hardest time. He had no idea what to get. He didn't need anything, but it would be rude to refuse a gift. He searched around but couldn't find anything.

"Hey, Syaoron! Follow me. I think I may know of a section that you might find interesting," Yuriko said, taking his arm and leading him to another part of the store.

"W-wow!"

"I thought you might like it!" Yuriko said with a smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey, what cha think? Not bad? I hope not. Anyway, I'm kinda stuck about what Syaoron should get. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to tell me! I'll gladly appreciate it and the next chapter will be dedicated to you! So, please review and give me ideas! Ideas for chapters will be greatly appreciated too!


	4. Amaya: Identity Revealed!

A/N: Hey guys! What's up! Sorry I didn't update like I promised to. I didn't have the time or the ideas… Okay I still don't have the ideas, except for the one given by LoveAnimeForever! Thanks a ton! This chapter is dedicated to you! Anyway, I have the time now and I've been watching CCS stuff on my computer, so I'm inspired. Hopefully, you'll like what I was able to scrape together from the recesses of my mind. (I still have no clue what I'm doing)

Enjoy!

_Review of chapter 3:_

_The girls where fawning over the jewelry and pins. Tomoyo found an amethyst-colored pendent that matched her eyes. Sakura found an earring-necklace set that was emerald-tinted glass. Mei Lin had a harder time figuring out what to get. In the end, she decided on a sword-shaped pin with ruby red jewels encrusted in the hilt._

_Out of all of them, Syaoron had the hardest time. He had no idea what to get. He didn't need anything, but it would be rude to refuse a gift. He searched around but couldn't find anything. _

"_Hey, Syaoron! Follow me. I think I may know of a section that you might find interesting," Yuriko said, taking his arm and leading him to another part of the store._

"_W-wow!"_

"_I thought you might like it!" Yuriko said with a smile._

* * *

They stood at the mouth of a long hallway that was filled with various things from ancient China. There was everything from martial arts weapons to research books. Syaoron browsed through the large section, marveling at all the things. 

"How did you get so many things from Ancient China?"

"Two ways. One: we imported it. Two: We have a lot of this stuff in our basement. Don't ask, I don't know why either." By that time, the three other girls came to look at what Yuriko and Syaoron were looking at.

"Oh wow! This is amazing, Toriyama-san!" Mei Lin said in awe.

"All this stuff looks so old. They're antiques!" Tomoyo added.

"Wow…" was all Sakura could say under her breath.

"Hey! This is-!" The girls all turned to Syaoron as he was holding a book in his hands.

"What is it, Syaoron?" Sakura asked, coming up behind him.

"It's…a book by Clow Reed."

"Clow? Really? Let me see!" Mei Lin joined them and gasped too. Tomoyo and Yuriko looked at each other before going to their friends.

Yuriko looked down at the book. She had seen it many times in her room while she was cleaning. She never thought much of it, so she gave it to her parents to sell, since it was still in good condition.

"So… this is the same Clow who made the Clow Cards, right?"

"Yeah it is…"

"Well, I think we might have a few more books by him here."

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked as she looked at Yuriko.

"Hmm…Yes I think I remember seeing a whole set of books written by him. I had these books in my room, but I never used them so I gave them to be sold. If I remember correctly, none of them have been sold, so all five books should be around here…"

"But, Yuriko, what were you doing with Clow Reed-sama's books?" Tomoyo asked, voicing everyone's confusion.

"I don't know…they were given to me by my grandmother when I was small. I never understood them, so they stayed in my room for many years. Hold on…let me see if I can find them…" Yuriko looked through a large pile of books, every so often picking one up. In the end she had four books and placed them next to the one Syaoron had found.

"There, all the books are here now. I'm not entirely sure what they say, since they're only in Chinese or English. I don't understand either, though. Maybe you can read them, Syaoron?"

"Maybe…" He opened one of the books and started flipping through it. After a while, he picked up the next one, flipped through it and went on. After he had gone through all five books, he looked up at them. "They seem to all be Clow Reed's journals."

* * *

Yuriko was looking up at the ceiling of her room and sighed. So much had happened. She had found out that the books that she had possessed for so long were actually a written account of Clow Reed's life. **FLASH BACK**

_" Read us one of the passages, Syaoron! Maybe it'll tell us something important!" Sakura said as Syaoron picked up the first book._

_"Alright…February 2, _

_Today, I've completed my cards. Each has a unique power and can control an element or some sort of action. My set has 52 cards, just like a normal deck of cards, even though these are far from a normal deck of cards. I have also created guardians. They are named Keroberos and Yue. They are to protect the cards and the new card master, if anything should happen to me. Keroberos is of the sun and Yue is of the moon. Hopefully they will fulfill their duty. I must tell Amaya of what I have completed._

_Sincerely,_

_Clow Reed"_

**END OF FLASH BACK**

All of them had been wondering who Amaya could be. Yuriko wasn't sure but she seemed to remember that name from somewhere. Was it her grandmother that mentioned the name? But what connection did she have with Clow Reed and why did Yuriko know of her?

She sat up in her bed, wondering if maybe her mother knew. She got up and went downstairs. She found her mother in the living room, listening to music and drinking tea.

"Uhm…'Kaa-san?" Yuriko's mother looked up.

"What is it, Rika?" Yuriko sat down on the floor next to her mother, looking up.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you have heard of someone named Amaya?" Her mother put her finger to her chin in concentration. After a short while, she looked back at Yuriko with a smile.

"It's been so long since I've heard that name. It was the name of my grandmother, your great-grandmother. She was always so smart and loved telling stories about her and her life-long friend. What was his name… Cloud something?"

"Clow Reed!"

"Yes! That's it! Clow Reed! Anyway, they had always been the best of friends and your great grandmother always talked so fondly of him. I think I might have met him once, but I'm not sure. Why, honey?"

"Oh, no reason… Hey mom, do you mind if I use the phone for a while?"

"Go ahead, just don't stay on too long, okay?"

"I won't!" Yuriko called back to her mother as she ran to the hall. She picked up the phone and tried to dial Sakura's number so quickly, she messed up three times before she got it right.

"Moshi moshi? Sakura speaking!"

"Sakura! It's me, Yuriko! I've got something really important I HAVE to tell you!"

_"Calm down, Yuriko. What happened?"_

"It's about Amaya! I found out who she is!"

_"Really? Who is she!"_

"It turns out…that Amaya…was my great grandmother!"

_"Are you serious! How do you know?"_

"I was asking my mom, you know, without giving anything away, and she said that Amaya was her grandmother! Not only that but she remembered her talking about Clow Reed! My mother even thinks she met him once!"

_"Oh my god, Yuriko! This is so amazing! We have to tell Tomoyo, Mei Lin and Syaoron!"_

"Okay, you call Tomoyo and I'll call Mei Lin. I'll tell her to call Syaoron, okay?"

_"Got it! Afterwards, call me right back! If the line is busy, call my cell phone!"_

"Okay! Talk to you soon! Bye!"

_"Bye!"_ -click-

The second Yuriko hung up the phone, she turned it on again and quickly dialed Mei Lin's number, getting it right on the first try this time.

_"Moshi moshi? Mei Lin here."_

"Mei Lin! It's Yuriko! I have something very important to tell you!"

_"What is it Toriyama-san?"_

"It's about Amaya! Turns out, she's my great grandmother! My mom told me and said that she remember about her talking about Clow!"

_"Oh my god! Really?"_

"Yes, really! My mom even thinks she might've met Clow once!"

_"Oh, wow! That's amazing Toriyama-san!"_

"I know! I already told Sakura and she's telling Tomoyo. Can you call Syaoron and tell him too?"

_"Definitely! We'll talk more tomorrow! Ja ne!"_

"Ja ne!" –click-

Yuriko sighed happily as she collapsed on the carpet. She was exhausted by all the adrenaline she used by calling Sakura and then Mei Lin. She still had to call Sakura back. She sighed and stood up, feeling extremely tired, her fatigue from the store hadn't completely worn off yet. She picked up the phone once more and dialed Sakura's number, slowly this time.

_"Moshi moshi? Touya here."_

"Hi, Touya. This is Yuriko. Can I please talk to Sakura?"

_"Sure. Hold on while I get her. Hey Kaijuu! Phone for you!"_

"_I'm not a kaijuu! Give me that! Moshi moshi?"_

"Sakura! Hi! It's Yuriko! I just finished talking to Mei Lin. How about you?"

"_Yeah. I told Tomoyo. She got so excited for you… She told me to ask you if you have a picture of her somewhere. I also think it might be interesting to see your great grandmother. Maybe you'll look similar!"_

"Maybe. Anyway, Mei Lin is probably on the phone with Syaoron right now. I wonder how he'll react…–Yawn-… sorry. I'm kinda tired. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?"

_"Hai! Yume ii (good dreams), Yuriko"_

" Yume ii, Sakura!" -click-

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think? Pretty good, neh? I hope so anyway. I now have an idea forming in my head, so the next chapter will be right on this one's heels! This is actually my longest chapter yet! I hope the next one will be long too. Anyway, as always, idea are appreciated, though at the moment, not needed, But who knows when writer's block will strike up next! So, clicky the little purple button. You know you wanna! 


End file.
